Anarchy: Genesis/Rise of Eternal Nothingness
Anarchy: Genesis is an semi-original upcoming (light) novel series coming to both Fanfiction.net and Wattpad.net. A modern retelling of both the tokusatsu science fiction drama Kamen Rider 555, and the 2008 anime Chaos Head in an altered version of High School DxD canonical setting, Anarchy: Genesis is expected to streamline tokusatsu as well as less well-known anime for mainstream viewers. Setting The setting of Anarchy: Genesis is an alternate version of the late 2010s/early 2020s inspired by the CountofDooku's Co-Prosperity Sphere alternate history series on alternatehistory.com. In this world the German Kaiser (Emperor) returned sometime after the rise of Hitler and the National Socialist Workers Party in the Wiemar Republic, and the Greater Japanese Empire was able to better plan out its plot for consolidating all of Asia under its influence, causing a revival in the support for monarchy in Europe and eventually Africa that lead to an conflict known as the 'First Anti-Communist Crusade' which lead to the defeat and eventual balkanization of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) by the Japanese 'Great Pacific Alliance' and the 'MittleEuropa Pact' lead by the Greater Germanic Reich under Kaiser Wilhelm III, as well as the defeat of the Soviets' stooges in the Allies and the end of America's potential as a global superpower. Great Britain switch-over to the Axis as a co-combatant also meant the beginning of the end for liberal democracy and socialism as mainstream political ideologies, as the horrors of Soviet Statism and Roosevelt's imprisonment of Japanese Americans, African-Americans ancestrally connected to European nobility and other persons connected to the Axis replaced the Holocaust and the discrediting of far-right philosophy in this timeline. After the war many Soviet intelligence and military personnel as well as the Communist Party itself moved to the Americas, aided by persons sympathetic to their causes over there. They were eventually able to turn the United States into a massive fortress state controlled by them with the aim of retaking Russia from the 'imperialist bastards', meaning the 'restored' Russian Empire which was controlled by Germany during the Crusade and eventually placed a British Royal on their throne, making it one of the largest Empires in the world. Although American/Soviet propaganda portrays the monarchist imperialists as 'colonialist exploiters' this is ignored by most people expect in China and Korea, where corporations have managed to seize power from the Japanese Emperor and the Imperial Japanese Armed Forces. KGB thugs can be found everywhere in America these days, and rumors of gulags are starting to come out. Rampant poverty and environmental destruction are also an issue but the Soviet Communist Party is unwilling to let go of the past and see reason. Technology is at least 30 years ahead of OTL in the Civilian Sector. Augmented reality has started to become practical, and even the US Armed Forces have started to try out directed energy weaponry and combat armor for use in warfare although the Anglo-Russian Empire started using 'storm-trooper Armour' and exoskeleton suits in 2010. Smart devices have become more smart, with trans-humanism becoming a mainstream religion all over the former Axis states. At the head of this development in Japan and the Grand Pacific Alliance, which also consists of several American states absorbed by Japan after the war including the former US West Coast (known as the Pacific States of America) is a mysterious conglomerate known as Kanemitsu which produces everything from cheap touch-screen mobile phones for public use, to military equipment for sale to anyone who has the hard cash. But unknown to most this corporation has a dark secret.. Synopsis Tsunoi Masato is just your regular high school student living in the America section of the Grand Pacific Alliance...with a large amount of secrets.